1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for evaporating active substances with an incorporated light. The invention has various aspects, certain ones of which will be discussed below.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A type of device or apparatus connectable to the power grid to produce the evaporation of volatile products or active substances is known. These devices, regardless of their design and different embodiments, present as a common factor the inclusion of a casing that includes the pinholder body for electrical connection, in addition to being provided with the adequate means to adaptedly support the corresponding container of the product or active substance that must be evaporated. These devices are also provided with a heating element, preferably comprised of electrical resistances or of another suitable component that heats a wick that is submerged in the product meant to evaporate and emerges from the opening of the container, so that the substance or product reaching the outer and emergent length of this wick by capillarity vaporizes due to the heat produced by the heater.
On the other hand, at times this type of devices is accompanied by an electronic circuit that allows regulating the power of the heating element and thus the evaporation level; this electronic circuit can be embodied as a printed circuit that may even carry out other functions, as well as constituting the means for joining the plug pins directly by soldering.
Devices of the abovementioned type are also known with other means to regulate the rate of the evaporation of the product or active substance; these regulatory means can be based on positioning the heating element at a greater or lesser distance from the wick by relative displacement between the heating element and the container.
Spanish invention patent P9801793 of the same applicant describes a means to regulate the rate of evaporation based on an axially-displaceable bushing disposed between the outlet orifice of the device and the heating element, this bushing forming part of an arm that ends at an appendix guided inside an inclined groove established for this purpose in the outer casing of the device, in such a way that the displacement in either direction of the appendix through the length of the inclined groove is accompanied by the upward or downward axial displacement of the bushing, determining in the first case a continuous neck between the exit orifice and the heating element that acts as a chimney to aid evaporation, while in the second case the bushing distances itself from the exit orifice and is placed so that it envelopes the wick interposed between such wick and the heating element, thereby hindering the evaporation level of the product.
Devices are also known that are connected to the power grid, as the aforementioned devices, and incorporate a small lamp or LED that turns on and emits a small light in the darkness, for use in baby and/or children's rooms to avoid total darkness and allow the baby or child to perceive a degree of clarity.